


Control

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragons, F/F, Lapdance, Master/Pet, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, god the tags are killing me but they are all true sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Azura decides to test Corrin's control over her draconic instincts...by strapping her down to the throne and teasing her.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> THERE. I FINALLY WROTE AZURRIN FOR THE PEOPLE BEGGING FOR IT. And because I also like them.  
> I see them as Corrin being a natural bottom for top!Azura except when Corrin gets feral and tops Azura, who absolutely loves her wife like that. So that's what you can expect from me when I write them again, sorry not sorry.
> 
> ALSO thank you @pope_fucker on twitter for giving me these brilliant ideas, your brain is huge. FOLLOW HER FOR WLW DRAGONS!

Corrin was a Queen now.  
She was Queen of Valla, sitting mighty and powerful upon her throne which she had earned from her fights alone. And yet, as mighty and powerful as she may be, she still found herself naked and vulnerable, with her hands tied to the arms of her own impressive throne. No matter how hard she tried to wriggle free of it, she was unable to. Even if she were to turn into a dragon, Corrin knew she would still be unable to free herself from her restraints, as they were powerful dark magic instead of simple ropes or chains.  
And still, she made futile attempts to free herself.  
Because she knew Azura was watching her, mere feet away from the throne.

“That’s enough. Stop.”

As Corrin heard that familiar sweet voice from Azura, she froze. She stood still as Azura slowly approached her, close enough to touch her. And Corrin felt a gentle hand caress her cheek, prompting her to look up at the other woman.  
Red draconic eyes meet golden ones, and she sensed Azura’s smirk under her purple veil.

“You’re mine to play with. Aren’t you, Corrin?” 

Corrin let out a whine that seemed more like a beastly growl, and Azura couldn’t help pampering her. She stroked Corrin’s cheeks before massaging her scalp, running her fingers through Corrin’s hair.  
She seemed much like an owner petting their animal. Yet Corrin didn’t seem to mind. She didn’t even seem to be embarrassed, as she moaned under Azura’s gentle touch.

“Good girl” Azura praised her, before finally pulling away, much to Corrin’s protest, “will you be a nice dragon and behave as I dance? You can’t touch me until I allow you to.”

Corrin shyly nodded as her face finally burned red.  
As Azura pulled back, Corrin’s gaze fell on her outfit. It was a dancer’s outfit, dark and mysterious and yet very erotic, leaving little to the imagination. As Azura danced though, her hips swaying with each step she took, droplets of water seemed to follow her movement. She twirled around majestically, giving Corrin full view of her body. Every inch of it in fact, be it covered by skimpy clothes or bare.  
Yet all that Corrin could do as she watched and got more aroused, was pathetically squirm in her throne. Her body tried to move, trying to grind on the throne hoping to get some sort of friction that would give her a small bit of both pleasure and relief…but she couldn’t manage.  
She felt her dragon blood boil inside her as her mind screamed at her to break free, and take Azura. Because Azura was hers. Azura was hers alone and she had to have her, right now.  
So Corrin growled, loud and showing Azura her fangs.  
And Azura stopped.

“You promised you’d be good, my dragon” Azura warned, as she approached the throne again.

Yet Corrin growled again, in a mixture of angry roars and desperate begging;

“Azura. Mine. Now. No more.”

Azura climbed onto her Corrin’s lap, prompting pleased growls and mewls from her. But just as Corrin was celebrating, Azura cupped her face, forcing her to stare deep into her eyes.

“As much as I like your feral side, my dragon, you promised me you’d be a good girl for me…but you’re not keeping up your promise, are you? Hm?” Azura teased her, as Corrin kept growling for attention, pleading for release so that she could dominate her as her dragon blood urged her to.

“Azura. Mine” Corrin growled again, as Azura sighed.

“You can’t even talk anymore. You know you need to learn to control yourself. You’re the one who is mine, Corrin. My dragon. Mine.”

With those words, Azura released Corrin’s face. And immediately Corrin tried to bite her. She wanted to leave her mark on Azura, as her dragon instincts urged her to bite down, to lick, to claim-  
But Azura moved back in time, and Corrin’s mouth couldn’t reach a single inch of her skin.

Corrin roared in frustration, her horns growing out of her head as her red eyes seemed to glow. She was scary. But she didn’t scare Azura one bit.

“Don’t make me get the muzzle, my dragon” Azura calmly warned, as her hands roamed over Corrin’s body without Corrin being able to catch them.

As Azura touched her, Corrin relaxed though. Azura’s hands caressing her, trailing over the most sensitive spots of her skin made Corrin shiver in delight, as she was slowly tamed. As if her hunger was being satiated, Corrin’s horns retracted once she felt Azura’s fingers play at her entrance. And when Azura’s fingers entered her, finally giving the friction which Corrin so desperately needed, Corrin moaned in approval.  
What was once the reflection of a feral beast soon turned into a tame pet, mewling and moaning as Azura took care of her. As if sensing her own change as well, Corrin’s head turned to her side, trying to hide in her own shoulder and suddenly shy as she tried to hide her embarrassed face from Azura’s view.

“Oh? Are you no longer wanting to put me in my place, my sweet dragon?” Azura sang to tease her, as her fingers moved faster.

“No…no, I’m sorry, Azura. I’m sorry. I’m yours, all yours.”

When Corrin finished uttering those words, Azura’s free hand grabbed her chin, as she leaned in to kiss Corrin. She brushed her lips against Corrin’s, pulling away slightly to order Corrin not to bite before kissing her again. Her hand that was buried inside Corrin kept touching her, her fingers dipping and twisting inside her, making a moaning mess out of her dragon. And as she worked on her dragon, she grinded on her lap, trying to get herself off as she slid over Corrin’s thigh, much to Corrin’s delight.  
Corrin could only moan desperately into their kisses, as Azura brought her closer and closer to orgasm.  
Azura thrust a few times into Corrin’s thigh, moaning moans of her own into their kiss as she herself found her own release, crying out as she left a trail of wetness over Corrin’s lap. One that drove Corrin absolutely mad with lust, making it harder for her to last much longer as Azura fingered her.  
Once Azura felt Corrin’s walls clench around her fingers, she covered Corrin’s mouth with her hand. She was just in time to muffle a very loud moan as Corrin came on her hand, thrashing around on the throne and gripping the throne’s arms so hard that Azura thought she might break their ends. Luckily, nothing was damaged or broken, and Azura sighed in relief as explaining this to the servants would prove to be very embarrassing.  
Her wife came back down to earth from her orgasmic bliss, as she tried to recover her breath as soon as Azura’s hand moved away from her mouth. Azura also removed her other hand out of Corrin’s sex, and couldn’t resist taking it to her mouth, cleaning her own fingers with her own tongue as Corrin eyed her…and blushed.  
No matter how many times they made love, that move never failed to make her wife’s cheeks gain some color. And it never failed to make Azura smile with pride.

“How was it, my sweet princess? Or should I call you my sweet queen when you’re on your royal throne?” Azura teased, and her wife sighed.

“You know how it was. You saw how I-“ Corrin started, only to stop once she caught glimpse of her state between her legs, with how wet she left the throne underneath her, “h-how I made a mess on the throne. And now we need to clean it up.”

Azura chanted a spell to undo Corrin’s binds, thinking that her wife would help her clean. What she didn’t expect, however, was her wife’s feral side manifesting again, as Corrin quickly pinned Azura to the floor, topping her.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Azura laughed as she felt Corrin’s playful kisses on her neck.

“Treating your queen like this isn’t fair either” Corrin teased in between kisses, “especially when all I asked for was for help with controlling my dragon instincts without a stone.”

“Oh? But I thought you loved being controlled?” Azura purred, as Corrin’s kisses became hungrier and more possessive, and her dragon traits started to show again.

“I do. But not as much as you like to be submitting to me after” Corrin growled, still assaulting Azura’s neck as her hands groped her wife and tore her clothes, as a true display of a dragon getting what she wants as she wants it. And it made Azura moan and sing in pleasure;

“You’re right, my dragon.”


End file.
